familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Kimmerz81
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. And all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from that page because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Russian and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Genealogy:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're invited to add your name to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through the Forum or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 2010-02-23T03:47:14 Creating new articles and links Hello again! "Internal links" are links to other pages on this wiki. Very easy to create, like this: User:Kimmerz81 and Louisa Wood (1852-?). Even easier on an ordinary editing page: highlight the text and click the "Ab" button above, or click the button first and then just type. You could save yourself some typing, and get a better page display, if you used the "Create new article" link in the sidebar. If you clicked Louisa's name on her mother's page you probably saw the resulting form and could have just filled in some boxes. Maybe next time! My ancestry has an Anna Maria Wood, who was married in Hobart in 1829. Her parents James and Anne were born in the south of England, and I expect she was too. Kind regards. — Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:18, February 26, 2010 (UTC)